Reaper Diaries
by Axel-on-Fire
Summary: This is my story on the back story of the Reapers like the end of their lives to the time you see them in the game.


In no way shape or form do I own the World Ends with You / What a Wonderful World

In no way shape or form do I own the World Ends with You / What a Wonderful World... But I would kill my mother for it, really I would. Seriously.

Anyway as you can clearly see from my summary this is about the back story of the Reapers aptly named Reaper Diaries.

**Ch. 1-Uzuki Yashiro**

_One day at the zoo…_

Step, step, step, glance at animals, step, step, and another step.

"Mommy why is that ladies hair pink? Did she fall asleep with bubble gum in her hair?"

_Pink hair… why does everyone notice the hair? This is Shibuya after all, it has a variety of people._

"Katy, shush… now."

"But why mommy?"

"Katy, **shush**."

"Aw, mommy."

"Katy Let's Go."

_Hmm Katy… cute kid but-_

"Hey, sister what's up with your hair?"

_**WHAT THE HELL. THE HAIR AGAIN.**_

"Listen here buddy I'll have you know that-"

"Now is that any way to talk to your brother. I mean really, we always fight, and I run into you at the zoo and YOU yell at ME. Just so you know… God damn it, stop stealing my fucking shirts. Do you always do that? Oh, and just so you know I know about mom's new boyfriend."

"One, yes I talk to you like that anyway. Two, also yes because I've been getting shit about the hair all day. Three, No, because O my God this shirt looks great on me. And Four, MOM'S NEW WHAT!!"

"Wait she didn't tell you... whoops I should have said nothing, and I thought you were her favorite."

"GOD DAMN IT MOM WHAT THE HELL"

"Umm Ms…"

"Yashiro."

"Ms.Yashiro I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Sure, Fine."

_Outside of the zoo on the way home…_

"RRRRRRRRRRR!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING, GUUJI? WHY?"

"ZUKI I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME GUUJI CALL ME GUUJ, OR JI, BUT NEVER GUUJI!"

"Whatever anyway why did you come to the zoo?"

"Mom told me to come get you and then we were supposed to pick up Kluuki."

"Why would mom want us home now?"

"I'm thinking it is to announce her Boyfriend."

"Oh, well doesn't someone have to know everything"

At Kluuki's Middle School (fittingly named Shibuya Middle School)…

"We've been waiting for three hours why didn't we just ask if Kluuki could be released early."

"We can't let Kluuki get behind on her studies, she has trouble as is."

"Yea that's true, I mean she's smart she just doesn't apply herself."

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!_

"Finally schools out. Hey, Kluuki over here!"

"Hi Yashi, hi Guuj, what are you two doing here?"

"We came to pick you up.'

"Why would you do somethin stupid like that? After all I do walk home everyday."

"Because Mom told us to and-"

_Cell phone goes off and ring tone happens to be Twister._

"It's Mom. He-"

_Very loud yelling comes from other end of phone and Guuji winces_

"Mom, Mom, Mom, MOM Kluuki just got off from-"

_Once again comes more yelling._

"God damn it mom let me finish my sentence. Thank you. Now then, Mom Kluuki just got off school we're on our way home so we will be there A.S.A.P."

_"Okay Good"_

"Hey guys let's get going."

"Agreed. C'mon Kluuki."

"K."

_Back home…_

"Welcome home everyone I have a important announcement to make. I've found myself a boyfriend,"

_As if it wasn't apparent she continued…_

_"_And he's from the high school."

_Time for some silent wonderings from the Yashiro Family._

Uzuki:_ High school O God let's hope she's not talking about Mr.Habakabuki, and if she is… EWWWWWWW!!_

Guuji:_ High School, hmm that's strange. gulp let's hope that It's a male this time._

Kluuki: _Isn't she a little old to be dating a high school student?_

"He's also coming for dinner tonight."

_Uh-Oh, Oh-No._

"HE'S WHAT!?"

"Well I thought it would be a good chance for you three to meet him."

_Ding-Dong_

"That must be him. Be nice."

And as the Yashiro's mother walked to the door…

"Oh Greg I was right it is you"

"Nice to see you too."

_Greg, Greg, O MY GOD IT IS MR.HABAKABUKI._

"Umm, I've got to go." said Uzuki as she stormed to the street.

_Well by now it was dark out and the thugs were roaming and well the Yashiro's didn't live in the best area of Shibuya…_

"Hey pretty lady why don't you come with me someplace reeeeal nice."

"I would but I don't speak dirt bag fluently."

Gun gets pulled out, "I said COME, WITH, ME!"

"And I said NO."

A struggle breaks out and a _CRACK_ rings out in the night.

"Oh, shit I'm so fucked."

_And with that away ran the thug. But Uzuki had still been shot and was slowly dying._

Cough, cough "Somebody Help M-"

_And those were Uzuki's final words, and the worst part to her was that she never saw her family again…_

So how was it? That was the first part of two that are about Uzuki. The only way there will be a second is if you R&R.

(SO PLEASE R&R)


End file.
